I'm Here For You
by NiennaAngel
Summary: OishixMarui Crack pairing alert! Oishi goes to a park close to Rikkai in an attempt to get away from the holiday craziness only to run into his old friend Marui Bunta. Complete insanity.


Yeah... so I'm back with another crack pairing. Really this pairing came out of the blue. I've been toying around with the idea of having Oishi got to Rikkai for Elementary (if they even have an elementary).  
Warnings: Insanity, complete screwing with whatever past Oishi really has, OOCness on every character's part.

However, please be kind enough to read and review!

* * *

Oishi was wandering through the park enjoying the crisp, clean air of the beautiful winter day. He was enjoying the time alone without the constant presence of someone else. He loved his friends and family, but there were times when all he really wanted to do was be alone for awhile. People had a tendency to make his anxiety levels go through the roof. That was part of the reason he had chosen to take the train down to Kanagawa to a park not far from Rikkai. He thought he heard a familiar voice, but quickly dismissed it since he didn't know that many people in the area.

"Hiro-chan!" Oishi turned around quickly only to come face to face with a sugar high Rikkai regular. "How come you didn't stop the first time I called you?" he demanded of the Seigaku player.

"I wasn't expecting to see anyone I know. This park is basically deserted and there aren't that many people I know here who would actually stop me." Oishi blinked as he tried to understand why to teen had stopped him in the first place. "Why did you stop me?"

The teen sighed as if Oishi was incredibly dense, which he could be from time to time. "I haven't had an actual conversation with you since you left Rikkai. I've kind of missed hanging around you all the time."

Oishi smiled as he remembered his time in Rikkai Elementary. Barely anyone knew he went there because no one ever actually asked where he went, but he had made a lot of good friends there. Marui Bunta had been one of his first friends ever and had always had a habit of following him around wherever Oishi went. "I missed you too Bunta. It was odd going to school without you when I started at Seigaku." Bunta smiled at him and offered him the cup he was drinking. "Hot chocolate?"

"What else would it be on a cold day like today?" Oishi shook his head as he declined the offered drink and motioned that they start walking. "What are you doing all the way out here?"

"I wanted to get away for a little while. It's gotten kind of crazy at home with New Year's coming up. Why are you out here? You should be at home with your family."

Oishi watched as the normally happy teen's face crumbled for a few seconds before being replaced by the smile he always wore for his friends. Sometimes Oishi thought Bunta had two personalities; one he showed on the court and the other he showed to his friends and family. "My family's out of town visiting my grandparents. I could have gone, but my grandma always gets on my case about why I don't have a girlfriend even though I'm only in junior high."

Bunta flashed a smile that Oishi knew was fake. He reached out and squeezed his friend's shoulder. "Why don't the two of us spend the rest of the day together? It'll be like old times." He smiled softly at the other boy.

"Sounds like a great idea" Bunta replied with a smile. "Do you wanna go over to my house and watch movies? It's kind of cold out here."

Oishi laughed softly as he nodded. "Why don't we stop by a bakery first and get a cake?" Bunta nodded rapidly at that suggestion.

The two ended up being completely unable to decide on one movie so they decided on watching all three that they had picked out. Oishi called his parents to explain that he would be sleeping over at Bunta's which had his mother absolutely thrilled. She had always liked the redhead and was sad when the two had stopped talking during junior high. They were completely relaxed on the couch together and halfway through their second movie. When they finally finished their third movie it was near midnight and neither really wanted to move. They were perfectly comfortable in their pajamas or in Oishi's case Bunta's pajamas. Oishi shifted slightly so that Bunta's head was pillowed against his chest. "Go to sleep."

Bunta looked up at the boy he used to follow around so faithfully in elementary school and smiled softly. "You don't mind being a pillow?" Oishi shook his head before kissing the other boy's forehead. Bunta smiled and settled himself against Oishi's body once again. It didn't take either long to fall asleep and if anyone had seen them they definitely would have been forced to use the word 'adorable' to describe the pair of childhood friends.

--------

The next morning Oishi was awoken by the sound of laughter and several people saying 'aww.' Oishi opened his eyes and had to blink several times before his vision would focus enough to make out the faces of the Rikkai regulars standing in Bunta's living room. He started to sit up, but stopped when a small sound of protest escaped his friend's lips. He laid back down and turned his attention back to the eight people standing in front of him. "What time is it and why are you here?"

Yukimura smiled at him slightly. "It's almost noon and we're here to check on Marui. He was supposed to meet us an hour ago to hit around a bit. Oh, in case you were wondering Jackal has a key to the house."

Oishi raised an eyebrow. "It's almost New Year's and you were going to hold practice?"

"Not practice, just light hitting to have fun" Yanagi replied.

"There's no such thing with you. All of you feel the need to always go all out or at least most of you do." He sighed as he looked down at his still sleeping friend. "We were up until almost midnight watching movies last night after we ran into each other at the park yesterday. He seemed so lonely I didn't want to leave him alone." Oishi gently ran his fingers through his friend's hair smiling sadly.

Yukimura smiled a real smile as he watched the pair. "Since he's got you around we'll be leaving. He's in good hands."

Oishi nodded and watched the group leave. He turned his attention back to the boy who had been awake for the Yukimura's last sentence. Bunta looked up at him and smiled. "He's right. I am in good hands."

Oishi started to respond, but stopped before he said anything. Instead he leaned down and pressed his lips lightly to Bunta's. When he pulled back he ran his fingers through his friend's hair. "If you ever need me I'm just a phone call and train ride away. I can always be here for you" he whispered.

Bunta grinned and placed a quick kiss on Oishi's lips before settling back against his chest content to sleep for another hour. The last thing he thought about before he drifted off was a memory from his first week at Rikkai Elementary.

_Bunta sat on the ground trying not to cry as his senpais standing over him laughing at his pain. A flash of a Rikkai uniform caught his attention as a body had placed itself firmly between him and the senpais. Then he spotted the teacher lecturing the older boys about how to treat the underclassmen. The boy turned around and knelt down gently stroking the side of his face. "Don't cry Bunta-chan. I'm here for you."_

_Bunta sniffed as he looked at his classmate. "Thank you Hiro-chan."  
_

* * *

Please be kind enough to leave a review even if it's just to tell me I'm completley insane! 


End file.
